comicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Asterix
= Asterix = Wandgemälde der Hauptfiguren in , Autor von Asterix (1971) , Zeichner und Mitautor von Asterix (2005) Asterix (im Original: Astérix) ist die 1959 von Autor (1926–1977) und Zeichner (* 1927) geschaffene, erfolgreichste französische mit der gleichnamigen . Die Abenteuer des Titelhelden umfassen bislang 37 , von denen alle außer Band 32 () und Band 34 () in sich geschlossene Geschichten in Albenlänge sind. Mit Band 35 wurde die Serie von Zeichner und Texter übernommen. Zudem sind im Laufe der Jahre einige Kurzgeschichten erschienen. Mehrere Abenteuer wurden . Die ausgewogene Kombination von subtilem und satirischem Humor mit grobem Klamauk spricht eine ungewöhnlich breite Leserschaft in vielen Altersgruppen und sozialen Schichten an. Asterix gehört zudem zu den wenigen Comics, die im Schulunterricht, vor allem im Fremdsprachenunterricht für , und , verwendet werden. Der Name „Asterix“ leitet sich von dem typografischen Zeichen ab, für Sternchen ἀστερίσκος, asterískos. Inhaltsverzeichnis * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * Inhalt[] Die Geschichten spielen laut der Einleitung alle um das Jahr in , dem heutigen . Die leben in einem kleinen, fiktiven Küstendorf in (der heutigen ) im Nordwesten Galliens in der Nähe von Condate (). Asterix und die übrigen Dorfbewohner erhalten durch einen , der vom Miraculix gebraut wird, übermenschliche Kräfte und können unter dessen Wirkung der römischen Armee widerstehen, die von den vier befestigten Lagern Kleinbonum, Babaorum, Aquarium und Laudanum aus das Dorf bedroht. Damit bleibt das Dorf der einzige Ort in Gallien, der im nicht von den unter der Führung von erobert und besetzt werden konnte. Kurz zuvor, 52 v. Chr., ereignete sich bei die schmerzliche Niederlage der Gallier unter ihrem Anführer gegen Cäsar, die unter den Galliern zum Tabuthema wurde. Asterix, von Beruf Krieger, zeichnet sich durch besondere Pfiffigkeit aus. Er stellt mit geringer Größe und schmächtiger Gestalt zumindest äußerlich einen Gegenpol zu den in der Comicwelt sonst üblichen dar. Den Kontrast zu ihm bildet sein dickster Freund, der große und starke, aber empfindliche und schlicht gestrickte Obelix, Asterix’ Gefährte bei allen Abenteuern. Begleitet werden die beiden meistens von Obelix’ kleinem Hund Idefix (erster Auftritt im 5. Band ), gelegentlich auch von anderen Dorfbewohnern, etwa Majestix, Miraculix oder Troubadix. Die Geschichten spielen, meist abwechselnd, entweder in der unmittelbaren Umgebung des Gallierdorfes oder auf Reisen in Länder der ihnen damals bekannten, in neueren Bänden auch der ihnen unbekannten Welt. Die im Dorf angesiedelten Abenteuer drehen sich meist um die stets erfolglosen Versuche der römischen Armee, das Dorf mit immer neuen Einfällen schließlich doch zu unterjochen; aber gelegentlich versuchen Römer auch, das Dorf für ihre politischen Ambitionen zu nutzen. Die „Dorf-Geschichten“ werden insbesondere durch das Auftreten von Fremden ausgelöst, die die Gallier in Unruhe versetzen. In den anderen Geschichten verschlägt es Asterix und Obelix in die Ferne, oft im Auftrag von Majestix oder Miraculix, wo sie zum Beispiel anderen bedrohten Orten beistehen sollen. Figuren[] → Hauptartikel: und '' Schauplatz[] Das gallische Dorf in der Aufsicht (reduziertes Modell aus dem Römermuseum in ) Das gallische Dorf in einer detaillierten Aufsicht Gallisches Dorf aus Blickrichtung des Eingangs Das fiktive Heimatdorf von Asterix hat keinen Namen, es wird, falls überhaupt, einfach als „kleines gallisches Dorf“ bezeichnet. Für die Wahl des Ortes gab Goscinny die Nähe zur Küste vor, da die Gallier oft Reisen per Schiff unternehmen sollten. Uderzo wählte die Bretagne, da er sich dort während des zeitweise aufgehalten hatte und daher die Örtlichkeiten und die Landschaft kannte. In den Asterix-Bänden wird dieses Küstenland wie zu Zeiten Cäsars genannt. Genauer wurde die Lage des Dorfes von den Autoren allerdings nie festgelegt, sie hatten bei den Zeichnungen keinen bestimmten Ort im Auge. In den abgebildeten Ansichten des Dorfes liegt es meistens in der Nähe einer Steilküste an einem Strand mit vorgelagerten Inseln. Es wird von einem Bach durchzogen, einzelne Felsen in Ufernähe werden von Obelix für die Produktion von verwendet. Als möglicher Ort wird oft im genannt, allerdings widerspricht dies einigen Lageplänen des Dorfes in den Alben. Hiervon und von den örtlichen Gegebenheiten ausgehend wurde der Ort Le Moulin de la Rive im Département westlich von Locquirec genannt. Ein Indiz für die ungefähre Lokalisierung des Ortes sind die verschiedenen Kartenausschnitte, die innerhalb der Bände an mehreren Stellen erscheinen, so etwa in Band XIV, S. 27. Demnach muss das Dorf etwa zwischen den Orten und liegen, denn von diesem Küstenabschnitt aus legt in besagtem Kartenausschnitt das Boot von Asterix ab. Im Film wird das Dorf an der Küste vor Penvénan, ebenfalls im Département Côtes-d’Armor, aber weit westlich von Erquy, gezeigt. Auch die in den Geschichten abgebildeten Ansichten des Dorfes sind uneinheitlich (Anzahl der Häuser, ca. 20, ändert sich, sie wechseln ihre Position usw.). Stets sind jedoch die mit Trophäen geschmückte Häuptlingshütte, die Schmiede, das Fischgeschäft, das Baumhaus sowie der Taubenschlag vor der Druidenhütte dargestellt. Auch sind die eingezeichneten landwirtschaftlichen Flächen des vollständig von Wäldern umgebenen Dorfes vergleichsweise klein, da die Autoren irrtümlich annahmen, die Gallier hätten vorrangig von der Jagd und nicht vom Ackerbau gelebt. Besonderheiten und Interpretationen[] Die Asterix-Geschichten schildern die Welt zur Zeit des dennoch mit einer Genauigkeit, die eine entsprechende Vorbereitung der Autoren erkennen lässt. Es gibt aber auch eine Reihe von unbeabsichtigten oder akzeptierten Fehlern und , z. B. stammen das Stadtbild von Rom und die Legionärsrüstungen aus einer gut 100 Jahre später liegenden Zeit; überdies waren die der Legionäre nicht grün, sondern bei Soldaten weiß und bei rot. Anspielungen auf moderne Ideen oder Gegenstände werden hingegen bewusst als humoristisches Element eingebracht. Daneben leben die Geschichten von der satirischen Überzeichnung üblicher sozialer Klischees, insbesondere im Zusammenhang mit den Geschlechterrollen, dem Generationenkonflikt und dem Konflikt zwischen Land- und Stadtbevölkerung, und () . Geschäftsgebaren, das Verhalten der Amtsinhaber, militärischer Stumpfsinn und andere, meist moderne Probleme werden ebenso karikiert. Insbesondere sollen die Römer keine Karikatur der Italiener sein, sondern vielmehr die Auseinandersetzung zwischen der lateinischen und der gallischen Wurzel der heutigen Franzosen darstellen. Die Römer sprechen im Original als einzige Fremde mit normalem Schriftbild dargestelltes, reines Französisch, ggf. französischen Militärjargon. Sie verwenden nur gelegentlich bekannte lateinische Zitate, die heute in Frankreich allgemein üblich sind, so dass sie in der französischen Ausgabe im Gegensatz zu Ausgaben in anderen Sprachen auch nicht in Fußnoten übersetzt werden. ''Römischem Ordnungssinn und Bürokratie wird ein gallisches/französisches entgegengestellt. Zugleich nutzen und genießen die Gallier aber auch die Errungenschaften der römischen Kultur wie etwa das Straßennetz und manchmal auch die . Eine wesentliche Rolle spielen auch bei den Zusammentreffen von Asterix und Obelix mit Vertretern anderer Völker, deren heutige spezifische Eigenarten und jeweilige Kulturen aus französischer Sicht – zugleich mit den in dieser Sicht enthaltenen Klischees – parodiert werden. So pflegen die jeden einzelnen Grashalm auf ihrem „englischen“ Rasen, pflegen eine ungewöhnliche Esskultur und trinken pünktlich um 5 Uhr ihre Tasse heißes Wasser mit Milch (Teeblätter werden erst durch Asterix als Kulturbringer eingeführt). Die (als Abbild der Deutschen), deren Sprechblasentexte in gehalten sind, erscheinen als grausame Militaristen mit in , die als furchtlose Krieger, die aus Schädeln trinken und alle Speisen „à la crème“ zubereiten. Bei den als Vorfahren der Schweizer treffen die Gallier auf penibel genaue Uhren, hochreine Sauberkeit, Bankschließfächer und Käsefondue. Charakteristisch für das internationale Figurenpersonal der Serie sind die Endungen der (männlichen) Namen, die jeweils streng die Nationalität anzeigen. So steht -ix für alle Gallier (abgeleitet von und anderen zeitgenössischen gallischen Häuptlingen, deren Endung -rix im Keltischen allerdings „König“ bedeutet; auch Belgier sind laut Cäsars Buch ein gallisches Volk, wenngleich diese großen Wert auf ihre germanische Abstammung legten), -ax für Briten, -ik oder -ich für Goten, -af für Normannen, -is für Ägypter, -us für Römer, -os oder -as für Griechen, -ah für Inder, während die Namen der Pikten alle mit beginnen. Die Namen der gallischen Frauen enden im französischen Original wie auch in der deutschen Übersetzung meistens auf „-ine“. Römische und korsische Frauennamen enden auf -a. Diese Endungen finden sich – soweit sprachlich möglich – auch jeweils in den Übersetzungen der Alben wieder. In der französischen Originalfassung ist eine Vielzahl für uns heute kaum erkennbarer Anspielungen auf das politische Tagesgeschehen Frankreichs in der Entstehungszeit der Geschichten enthalten. Asterix galt stets auch als politische Satire, auch wenn dies nicht dem Selbstverständnis der Autoren entsprach. Die Grundidee der Asterix-Geschichten, der erfolgreiche Kampf von gegen , wird gelegentlich dahingehend interpretiert, dass das unbeugsame Dorf die symbolisiert, während das Römische Reich für die deutschen Eindringlinge steht. Besonders deutlich wird dies im Band , in welchem dem gejagten Gallierpaar Asterix und Obelix von den verschiedensten „“ in den Städten geholfen wird oder symbolisch in der Geschichte des Dorfhahns im Kampf gegen den (imperialen) Adler. Andere Interpretationen unterstellen den Autoren Tendenzen. Beide Autoren haben aber stets jeden politischen Hintergedanken dementiert und betont, dass sie ausschließlich unterhalten wollen. In erster Linie werden nicht die anderen Völker parodiert, sondern die französischen Vorurteile über sie. Die gesamten Lebensumstände des normalen Franzosen sind Ziel des Witzes. Beide Autoren haben einen Migrationshintergrund, Goscinny hat dazu auch selbst lange im Ausland gelebt; daher nehmen sie die französischen Eigenheiten besonders wahr. Anspielungen auf Kunstwerke[] (1821–1896) Gotengemälde waren in Frankreich sehr populär und sind ein mögliches Vorbild * In Asterix bei den Belgiern wird auf der vorletzten Seite das Schlussbankett bei den Belgiern dargestellt. Dieses Bild ist in seiner Gänze eine Anspielung auf das Gemälde von . * Ebenfalls in Asterix bei den Belgiern taucht ein kleiner Junge mit Namen Mannekenpix und einem dringenden Bedürfnis auf – eine Karikatur des in Brüssel. * In Asterix als Legionär bilden die Piraten nach dem obligaten Schiffbruch auf einem Wrackteil ein Tableau, das dem von entspricht. In der französischen Originalausgabe sagt der Kapitän zusätzlich: « Je suis médusé » (deutsch: „Ich bin versteinert“). * Die Posen, die einer der von Tifus angebotenen Sklaven in Die Lorbeeren des Cäsar einnimmt, sind berühmten antiken und modernen Skulpturen entlehnt: dem von , dem aus der (heute in den Vatikanischen Sammlungen) und dem von . * In Der Seher ist von beim Lesen eines Fisches karikiert. * In Die große Überfahrt besteigt Asterix, um die Aufmerksamkeit eines vorbeifahrenden Schiffes zu wecken, einen sockelartigen Felsblock auf einer kleinen, der Küste vorgelagerten Insel. Dabei hält er ein Pergamentbündel in seiner linken Hand und mit der rechten eine erhobene Fackel. Diese Komposition spielt auf die an. * In Der große Graben wird auf das Gemälde des Sonnenkönigs von angespielt, als der gallische Chef Grobianix die Worte „Das Dorf bin ich“ gebraucht, was eine Anspielung auf die Aussage Ludwigs „“ ist. * In besichtigen die Gallier ein Museum, in dem Karikaturen berühmter Werke von , , , , , , und zu sehen sind. Man findet im Comic auch Bilder, die an Albumcover von den , und von erinnern. * In wird angespielt auf die abgebrochene Nase der , die Obelix abbricht, während er hinaufklettert. * In lässt sich der Schmied Automatix von einem griechischen Künstler porträtieren. Im Vordergrund zu sehen ist die Schale des Ödipusmalers (um 480 v. Chr.) mit der Darstellung des Ödipus vor der rätselsingenden Sphinx. Auf dem nächsten Bild stehen die Gallier vor der Statue der . * in ist eine aus einem Fenster schauende Frau zu sehen, die aussieht wie die in ihrem Bilderrahmen. Karikaturen bekannter Persönlichkeiten und Anspielungen auf andere Comicserien[] Die Autoren karikieren in ihren Figuren öfter bekannte Schauspieler, ebenso finden sich auch Anspielungen oder Gastauftritte anderer Comic-Serien. * In Asterix bei den Belgiern haben die beiden Detektive Schulze & Schultze aus der Comic-Serie einen Gastauftritt. Eine Anspielung auf Tim selbst ist die Haartolle des Belgiers Mannekenpix im Album Asterix als Legionär. Außerdem wird im Band Asterix bei den Belgiern der belgische -Sieger dargestellt zu der Bildüberschrift „Man schickt Boten aus“. * In tauchen vier Sänger auf, welche die darstellen. * In Asterix in Spanien haben und einen Gastauftritt. * Der Zenturio Aerobus im Album Streit um Asterix ist eine Karikatur des italienisch-französischen Schauspielers . * In Obelix GmbH & Co. KG tauchen zwei römische Legionäre auf, die an erinnern. Die Figur des im gleichen Band auftauchenden Technokratus wurde in Anlehnung an den damaligen französischen Premierminister und späteren Präsidenten geschaffen. * Der formularliebende Steuereintreiber in (S. 43/44) ist eine Karikatur , der zum Zeitpunkt des Erscheinens des Heftes französischer Finanzminister war und später Staatspräsident wurde. * In taucht mehrmals als Kampfroboter in einem -Kostüm auf (Name: „Schworzi“). * In Der Kampf der Häuptlinge wird das in einem Jahrmarktszelt vorgeführt. * In Die Odyssee taucht ein gallischer Druide mit dem Namen auf. Diese Figur ist eine Anspielung auf den bekannten fiktiven britischen Geheimagenten und eine Karikatur des Bond-Darstellers . Im selben Band taucht auch der römische Agent Musencus auf, der das Antlitz des französischen Schauspielers trägt, der im Film den Geheimdienstchef Milan gespielt hat. Ebenso hat der französische Schauspieler einen Gastauftritt als Prokurator „Pontius Penatus“ von Judäa. * Einen Gastauftritt gestattete Uderzo auch seinem eigenen, mit Tulpen geschmückten Reetdachhaus in Der Seher. * In Die Goldene Sichel ist beim Rennen in Le Mans ein Wagenlenker zu sehen, der an den Zeichner , den Schöpfer der Comics rund um den Rennfahrer , erinnert. Der Präfekt Gracchus Überdrus trägt die Züge des britisch-amerikanischen Schauspielers und Regisseurs . * Das grünhäutige Mitglied der Piraten in und ist eine Anspielung auf das im Roman von vom Wissenschaftler Frankenstein geschaffene Monster bzw. dessen filmische Verkörperung durch . * Die Szene, in der der Häuptlingssohn Grünix in nachts mittels eines an einem Baum festgebundenen Seils den Graben überwindet, erinnert an die populäre Darstellung der sich an Lianen durch den Urwald schwingenden Figur des . Einige Panels zuvor spielt die Szene zwischen Grünix und Grüblerine am Balkon an das Motiv der Balkonszene zwischen (Tragödie von ) an. * In der deutschen Ausgabe von Die Trabantenstadt heißt der Spielleiter Francocampus (im französischen Original: Guilus), was ganz offensichtlich eine Anspielung auf (lat. campus ‚Feld‘) ist. Im Original wird der französische Fernsehmoderator karikiert. * Mehrmals haben Uderzo und Goscinny sich selbst karikiert. In , auf einem Relief vor einem Stier stehend, bezeichnet Uderzo Goscinny als ΤΥΡΑΝΝΟΣ (Tyrann) und wird von diesem ΔΕΣΠΟΤΗΣ (Despot) genannt. In sieht man in der ersten Reihe des Theaters in links Uderzo mit dem Präfekten redend, rechts unterhält Goscinny eine lachende Gruppe. In schleppen beide einen schweren betrunkenen Soldaten (Karikatur von ) aus dem Lager. Goscinny allein hat einen Auftritt in als Handelsgehilfe Saul Nizahle. * Der Schauspieler, Drehbuchautor (u. a. für vier Asterix-Filme) und Regisseur hat gleich in mehreren Bänden Gastauftritte: , , , und . * In Asterix bei den Schweizern sagt Agrippus Virus, der einflussreiche Statthalter von Condate, er lasse sich seine vom großen Fellinius inszenieren. Gemeint ist damit der italienische Regisseur , der 1969 im Film das ausschweifende Leben der antiken römischen Oberschicht darstellte. Im selben Band wird ein kleiner Junge mit einem Apfel auf dem Kopf vor einer Zielscheibe dargestellt. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf . * Uderzo hat den Band unter anderem dem Schauspieler gewidmet, den er in diesem Band mit der Figur Spartakis karikiert, womit er auf dessen Rolle in dem Film anspielt. * In Kampf der Häuptlinge wird mit dem Klischee gespielt, Geisteskranke hielten sich für , ein Patient des Druiden Amnesix wird in der bekannten Pose gezeigt („Von dem weiß keiner, wofür er sich hält …“). * In taucht der italienische Schauspieler als Legionär des Römerlagers Aquarium auf. * In erwähnt der feindliche Guru Daisayah in direkter Anlehnung an seinen Vetter , Radschah an Stelle des Radschahs zu werden. Isnogud ist auch eine von Goscinny stammende Comic-Serie und wurde in Verehrung des Asterix-Schöpfers erwähnt, da sich dessen Todestag zum Erscheinen zum zehnten Mal jährte. Der Spruch ist angelehnt an den von Isnogud in jedem Comic erwähnten Leitsatz: Ich will Kalif werden an Stelle des Kalifen. * Der Pikte Mac Aphon in Asterix bei den Pikten ähnelt dem Comic-Indianer , den Uderzo und Goscinny 1951 schufen. * Der böse Clanchef Mac Abberh in trägt die Züge des französischen Schauspielers . * Der französische Sänger wird in Asterix bei den Pikten als piktischer Barde karikiert, der wegen seines schlechten Gesangs von Obelix geschlagen wird. * Die Gäste und der Wirt der „Schiffertaverne“ im Hafen von Massilia in Tour de France entstammen den Filmen von „Marseiller Trilogie“, Klassikern der französischen Filmgeschichte. Im Mittelteil dieser Trilogie, „Fanny“ (1932), halten diese Gäste durch ein Boulespiel eine Straßenbahn auf. Der Schauspieler wird übrigens nicht nur hier als Marseiller Wirt porträtiert, sondern auch schon in Die goldene Sichel und taucht auch in als einer der geladenen Gäste aus den früheren Asterix-Abenteuern für das Fest (»die Fête«) des Jahrestages der auf. * Das im Oktober 2017 erschienene Heft spielt auf die italienische Herkunft der Elternfamilie von Uderzo an, die laut Ferri aus stammt. Der Wirt in Parma ist eine Karikatur von und der große -Fabrikant Croesus Lupus erinnert an . Historische und literarische Anspielungen und Zitate am Rande der Haupthandlung[] * Der Zweikampf zwischen Asterix und Keinentschlus in Das Geschenk Cäsars (S. 31) spielt an auf , (1./4. Cyrano-Valvert), das „Z“ in der Tunika des Römers zudem auf . * In Asterix und der Kupferkessel (S. 41) sagt der bankrotte Bankier: „Wir haben mergitur Ebbe und ich weiß nicht, wann wir wieder fluctuat flüssig sein werden.“ – „Fluctuat nec mergitur“ (im Sinne von: „Sie mag auf den Wogen schwanken, aber sie geht nicht unter“) lautet der Wahlspruch im Stadtwappen von Paris, das ursprünglich eine Seineinsel war. * Als der Baumeister Numerobis in Asterix und Kleopatra (S. 7) Miraculix mit den Worten begrüßt „Ich bin, mein lieber Freund, sehr glücklich, dich zu sehen“, wendet der Druide sich zu einigen Dorfbewohnern und erklärt ihnen: „Das ist ein Alexandriner“, womit doppeldeutig einerseits der Gast aus Alexandria in Ägypten, andererseits aber auch das seiner Grußworte gemeint ist. * „2000 Jahre blicken von diesen Pyramiden auf uns herab, Obelix“, sagt Miraculix in Asterix und Kleopatra (S. 23). „Soldaten, seid euch bewusst, dass von diesen Pyramiden vierzig Jahrhunderte auf euch herab blicken“, sagte vor der Schlacht bei den Pyramiden am 21. Juli 1798 (im Original: « Soldats, songez que du haut de ces pyramides quarante siècles vous contemplent! ») * Ebenfalls in Asterix und Kleopatra (S. 26) streiten Asterix und Obelix in wegen eines Obelisken. Asterix: „Nein, nein, nein! Obelix! So was mitten auf unserm Dorfplatz? Einfach lächerlich!“ Genau dieser Obelisk steht seit 1836 auf dem in Paris. * Am Ende der Großen Überfahrt (S. 47 unten) fragt sich Erik der Blonde, ob er nun ein Entdecker der neuen Welt sein darf oder nicht: „Sein oder nicht sein, das ist hier die Frage …“ – aus dem berühmten Monolog , des Prinzen von Dänemark, bei . Entsprechend sagt Häuptling Ivar: „Da ist was faul in meinem Staat …“ (vgl. Hamlet 1,4). * „Dieser hauchzarte Duft nach Thymian und Mandeln, Feigen und Kastanien …“ (XX Osolemirnix) schreibt Napoleon Bonaparte in seinen Memoiren über Korsika. – In Asterix auf Korsika sagt Osolemirnix vor dem finalen Angriff der Korsen auf das römische Aleria (S. 38): „Die alte Geschichte von Austerlix: Einem Korsen schadet die Sonne nix!“ In der am 2. Dezember 1805 siegte der Korse Napoleon Bonaparte trotz dichten Nebels, der erst nach der Schlacht der legendären „Sonne von Austerlitz“ wich. „Das ist die Sonne von Austerlitz!“ sagte Napoleon an der Moskwa zu seinen Soldaten, womit er ihnen den Sieg der Dreikaiserschlacht in Austerlitz in Erinnerung bringen wollte. * „Beim Jupiter, Legat Volfgangamadeus, ich wollte es wäre Nacht und die Unsern kämen!“ (XXIV röm. Offizier) – „Ich wollte, es wäre Nacht, oder die Preußen kämen.“ ( in ) – „Die Garde stirbt, doch sie ergibt sich nicht!“ (XXIV röm. Offizier) – „Die Garde stirbt und ergibt sich nicht!“ (angebl. General , der sich bei Waterloo ergeben hatte) * „Mein Garten ist kleiner als Rom, aber mein pilum ist solider als euer sternum!“ (VIII Britischer Rasenfreund) – „Es Boot ist kleiner als der Garten meines Onkels, aber es ist größer als der Helm meines Neffen.“ (VIII Teefax) – Aus dem Englischunterricht in Frankreich. Das Französische kennt keinen . Um ein Adjektiv zu steigern, muss man « plus » oder « moins » voranstellen. Daher ist es für die Schüler wichtig, Komparativformen zu üben. Entsprechend: „Mein Schneider ist reich!“ (VIII Teefax): Berühmt gewordener erster Satz (“My tailor is rich”) des Englisch-Sprachkurses von . * Asterix’ Ausspruch „Ich sag’s ja, DIE WÜSTE LEBT!“ in spielt auf den aus den Walt-Disney-Studios an. * Gleich fünf Anspielungen auf ältere Asterix-Abenteuer finden sich auf einem einzigen Bild in Asterix bei den Briten: In Asterix’ Hütte (S. 9) liegen auf einem Wandbord ein römischer Helm (Asterix der Gallier), eine kleine Sphinx (Asterix und Kleopatra), ein Gladiatorenhelm (Asterix als Gladiator), eine goldene Sichel (Die goldene Sichel) und eine gotische Pickelhaube (Asterix und die Goten). * Anspielungen auf historische Zitate und Wortspiele finden sich auch in anderen Sprachversionen. In der italienischen Ausgabe ist beispielsweise der Ausspruch S'''ono '''P'azzi, 'Q'uesti 'R'omani'' (Die spinnen, die Römer) eine Anspielung auf , 'S'enatus 'P'opulus'q'''ue '''R'omanus, dem Leitspruch im Wappen Roms. Running Gags[] Wesentlichen Anteil am typischen Humor der Serie haben . Viele Ereignisse, zumeist solche, die sich am Rande ereignen, wiederholen sich seit Jahrzehnten in fast jedem Band in immer neuem Zusammenhang. Für die Kenner der Reihe gehören sie zum unverzichtbaren Bestandteil einer jeden Folge; dabei sind Abweichungen von dem üblichen Ablauf oft besondere Pointen. Einige Beispiele: * Die „Stilllegung“ des Troubadix, insbesondere zum traditionellen Schlussbankett, meist durch den Schmied Automatix. * Der Kommentar von Obelix zu allen ihm unverständlichen Verhaltensweisen: „Die spinnen, die Römer!“ (oder: Briten, Griechen, Ägypter usw.) * Der keilereiauslösende Disput des Schmiedes Automatix mit dem Fischhändler Verleihnix über die Frische von dessen Fischen. * Die diversen Stürze des Häuptlings Majestix von seinem Schild, wobei meist den Trägern die Schuld zugewiesen wird. * Die Versuche des als kleiner Junge in einen Topf mit Zaubertrank gefallenen Obelix, den Trank erneut verabreicht zu bekommen (die außer in den Bänden Asterix und Kleopatra und Obelix auf Kreuzfahrt nie von Erfolg gekrönt sind). * Der übermäßige Appetit von Obelix und seine besondere Vorliebe für Wildschweine („Zwei Wildschweine bitte!“ – „Mir auch zwei!“) in allen Variationen mit Ausnahme der (britischen) gekochten Zubereitung in („Das arme Schwein.“) und bei (Falbala). * Die empfindlichen Reaktionen von Obelix, wenn er als dick bezeichnet wird („Wer ist hier dick?“, „Ich seh hier keinen Dicken, Du, Asterix?“, „Hier gibt’s keine zwei Dicken! Höchstens einen und der ist nicht dick!“). * Die plötzlich ausbrechenden lautstarken Streitereien zwischen den Freunden Asterix und Obelix, bei denen sie sich regelmäßig mit „Herr Asterix“ und „Herr Obelix“ und in der 3. Person ansprechen, um sich kurz darauf wieder zu versöhnen. * Die Zerstörung von Türen aller Art durch Obelix, wenn dieser nur anklopft. * Die Sympathie des jungen Hundes Idefix für Bäume, deretwegen er in Tränen ausbricht, wenn sie gefällt werden. * Die Zusammentreffen von Asterix und Obelix mit der Piratenbande unter Rotbart, dessen Schiff und Mannschaft dabei fast immer schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden; die einzigen Ausnahmen befinden sich in Asterix und der Kupferkessel, Asterix in Spanien, Die große Überfahrt, Die Odyssee und Asterix und Latraviata. Vereinzelt sinkt das Piratenschiff auch als Folge einer Rammung durch römische Kriegsschiffe (Asterix bei den Briten; Asterix und Maestria), eines Aufeinandertreffens mit einem normannischen Drachenboot (Asterix und die Normannen) oder eines heftigen internen Streits unter den Piraten (Streit um Asterix), oder es wird von den Piraten in einem gewissen Fatalismus selbst versenkt, um damit den Galliern zuvorzukommen (Asterix und Kleopatra, Asterix bei den Olympischen Spielen, Asterix im Morgenland). Die Figuren der Piraten sind der Comic-Serie entlehnt. In acht Bänden (Asterix der Gallier, Der Kampf der Häuptlinge, Die goldene Sichel, Asterix und die Goten, Asterix und der Arvernerschild, Asterix bei den Schweizern, Das Geschenk Cäsars und Asterix plaudert aus der Schule) haben die Piraten hingegen keinen Auftritt, werden in zweien dieser Bände jedoch erwähnt. * Die altklugen lateinischen Zitate des Piraten Dreifuss, meist nach der Versenkung des Schiffes durch die Gallier. * Bei den Kämpfen mit den Römern gibt es regelmäßig Rangeleien, weil jeder genug Römer zum Verprügeln abbekommen will; vor allem Obelix ist da besonders eifersüchtig (deswegen darf er im Band Obelix GmbH & Co. KG. zum Geburtstag sogar eine ganze Garnison alleine verprügeln, während die anderen ihm ein Ständchen singen). Geschichte der Serie[] Erste Geschichte 1959[] Asterix wurde speziell für den Start der erstmals 1959 erschienenen französischen Jugendzeitschrift im Verlag erfunden. Goscinny wurde später deren langjähriger ; Uderzo wurde . Die erste Seite der ersten Geschichte (Asterix der Gallier) wurde erstmals in der dieser Zeitschrift veröffentlicht, später dann in der offiziellen Nummer 1 vom 29. Oktober 1959. Die Asterix-Abenteuer wurden in Pilote in Fortsetzungen von jeweils ein bis zwei Seiten erstveröffentlicht und (als Zeichen des Erfolgs) später in Comic-Alben zusammengefasst in den Handel gebracht. Die ursprüngliche seitenweise Veröffentlichung prägt den Ablauf der früheren Geschichten: Sie enden auf jeder Seite mit einer spannenden Situation (einem sogenannten ), um zum Kauf des nächsten Heftes anzuregen. Veröffentlichung in Albenform, Tod Goscinnys und eigener Verlag[] Ab 1974 veröffentlichten Goscinny und Uderzo nicht mehr in Pilote, die Erstveröffentlichung erfolgte meist direkt in Albenform (zunächst weiterhin bei Dargaud). Nach Goscinnys Tod 1977 wurde Uderzo von Dargaud per Gerichtsbeschluss dazu gezwungen, das angefangene Album Asterix bei den Belgiern fertigzustellen. Nach Abschluss dieser Geschichte gründete er seinen eigenen Verlag, , und führte die Comicreihe allein weiter, nun zusätzlich als Autor. Letzte Alben von Albert Uderzo[] Die zeichnerische Qualität in den seitdem entstandenen Geschichten gilt als unverändert hoch; viele Fans vermissen jedoch den Humor und das erzählerische Können Goscinnys. Unabhängig davon stellt nach wie vor jeder neue Asterix-Band einen neuen Auflagenrekord auf; dabei spielt wohl auch ein geschicktes Marketing eine wesentliche Rolle: Während es früher noch in einigen Fällen zu Vorabveröffentlichungen kam, wird der Inhalt der Geschichten heute bis zum gleichzeitigen Start in vielen Ländern mit großem Aufwand geheim gehalten. Seit Asterix und Latraviata 2001 zeichnete Uderzo nur noch die Entwürfe, die Tuschezeichnungen stammten von den franko-marokkanischen Brüdern Frédéric und Thierry Mébarki. Nachfolge von Uderzo[] Jahrelang bestand Uderzo darauf, dass nach seinem Rückzug keine weiteren Asterix-Abenteuer veröffentlicht werden. Am 12. Dezember 2008 verkaufte er jedoch seine 40-%-Anteile von 'Les Éditions Albert René' an , ebenso Goscinnys Tochter Anne ihre 20 %. Bedingung dafür war, dass die Serie auch ohne ihn weitergeführt werden könne. Er willigte (zum Unwillen der eigenen Tochter Sylvie, die die restlichen 40 % an der Firma besaß) darin ein. Im Vorfeld der Veröffentlichung des Jubiläumsbandes 2009 gab Uderzo bekannt, dass die Mébarki-Brüder die Serie fortführen sollten, wenn er sie aus gesundheitlichen Gründen aufgeben müsse. Sylvie Uderzo und ihr Mann prozessierten zunächst dagegen, fügten sich später aber und verkauften am 16. März 2011 den Rest des Verlages an Hachette. Mitte 2011 kündigte Uderzo an, dass der nächste Band der Serie von Frédéric Mébarki gezeichnet und von geschrieben werden solle. Im Oktober 2012 gab der Verlag Albert-René bekannt, dass die Zeichnungen von übernommen werden, da Mébarki sich von der Aufgabe zurückgezogen habe. Mébarki nannte demnach als Grund für seine Entscheidung die Belastung durch den hohen Erwartungsdruck. Der erste Band von Jean-Yves Ferri und Didier Conrad erschien am 24. Oktober 2013 als . Nach im Jahr 2015 erschien am 19. Oktober 2017 der dritte Band von Conrad und Ferri unter dem Titel . Auch diesen Band übertrug Klaus Jöken ins Deutsche. Liste der Bände[] Bislang wurden 37 Asterix-Bände veröffentlicht, darunter 35 mit einer albenlangen Geschichte; weitere Bände sind bereits angekündigt. Zuletzt erschien Asterix in Italien (Band 37) am 19. Oktober 2017. Die Bände wurden anfangs von René Goscinny getextet und von Albert Uderzo gezeichnet. Nach dem Tod Goscinnys während der Arbeit an Asterix bei den Belgiern begann Uderzo auch die Texte zu schreiben. Hinzu kommen noch im Laufe der Zeit verfasste Kurzgeschichten, die überwiegend auch in Alben zusammengestellt veröffentlicht wurden. Die aktuell zum Nachdruck freigegebenen Kurzgeschichten werden im Rahmen der Reihen der verschiedenen Verlage als Band 32 Asterix plaudert aus der Schule zusammengefasst. Einige dieser Kurzgeschichten wurden noch von René Goscinny getextet. Albert Uderzo hat jedoch verlauten lassen, René Goscinny habe ihn auch Kurzgeschichten alleine erstellen lassen, die unter beider Namen erschienen seien. Der anlässlich des 50. Jubiläums der Asterix-Reihe erschienene Band Nummer 34 Asterix & Obelix feiern Geburtstag besteht aus unabhängigen neuen und teilweise sehr alten Elementen, die redaktionell verbunden wurden. Die Bände 2 bis 7 erschienen in Deutschland in abweichender Reihenfolge. Grund war nach einigen Angaben der große Erfolg des Filmes Asterix und Kleopatra, nach anderen vorherige Veröffentlichungen einiger dieser Bände in deutschen Jugendzeitschriften ( und ). Sie werden hier mit den deutschen Nummern, aber in der Reihenfolge ihrer Originalveröffentlichungen wiedergegeben. Beim Lesen empfiehlt es sich, die Originalreihenfolge einzuhalten, da sonst einige Chronologiefehler entstehen (z. B. die Treffen mit den Piraten und das Auftauchen von Idefix). Auch die wurden teils in abweichender Reihenfolge veröffentlicht. Als Beispiel weist die nachfolgende Tabelle auch die Reihenfolge der lateinischen Übersetzung aus, die wie die deutsche beim Ehapa-Verlag erscheint. Neben den Geschichten in wurden auch zwei bebilderte Erzählungen verfasst. Die Erzählung wurde erstmals 1965 und in dieser Form bislang nur in Frankreich veröffentlicht. Im Jahr 1989 wurde sie neu bebildert und in Albenform veröffentlicht, auch in deutscher Sprache. Sie wurde jedoch nicht in die durchnummerierte Reihe der Asterix-Bände aufgenommen, ist aber dennoch im Rahmen des laufenden Verlagsprogramms dauerhaft erhältlich. Im Jahr 1966 erschien die bebilderte Erzählung les voyages gaulois, in der Asterix über die antike Art zu reisen im Vergleich zur Moderne berichtet. Diese Erzählung wurde im Jahr 2008 in den Jubiläums-Band Nr. 34 integriert international veröffentlicht. Kurzgeschichten[] Kurzgeschichten im Comic-Format[] Im Laufe der Jahre entstanden neben den Alben auch diverse . Asterix plaudert aus der Schule[] Die folgenden Geschichten wurden 2003 in dem Album Asterix plaudert aus der Schule nachgedruckt (die letzte Geschichte, ABC-Schütze Obelix, kam erst bei einer Neuauflage von 2006 dazu): * '''Die Geburt einer Idee: (1962, 1 Seite) Uderzo und Goscinny erregen Aufsehen, als sie emphatisch in einem Bistro die Ideen für eine Asterix-Geschichte entwickeln. * Obelisc’h: (1963, 5 Seiten) Uderzo und Goscinny treffen auf einen Nachfahren von Obelix. Die ursprünglich dazu erschienenen weiteren 10 Bilder wurden hier und auch sonst nicht mehr veröffentlicht. * Der gallische Frühling: (1966, 2 Seiten) Asterix, Obelix und Miraculix helfen dem „gallischen Frühling“, durch ein kleines Männchen personifiziert, zum Durchbruch. * Gallischer Schulanfang: (1966, 2 Seiten) Asterix und Obelix sammeln die Dorfkinder nach den Ferien wieder für die Schule ein. * Neujahr unterm Mistelzweig: (1967, 2 Seiten) Obelix versucht entsprechend der Tradition einen Kuss von Falbala unter dem Mistelzweig zu bekommen. * Das Maskottchen: (1968, 8 Pocket-Seiten, später umgezeichnet zu 4 Album-Seiten) Idefix wird von einem römischen Legionär als Maskottchen entführt. * Verbesserungsvorschläge: (1969, 3 Seiten) Die schon damals vielfältige Kritik an dem Stil von Asterix wird durch alternative Ausgestaltungen in Form von Underground-Comics oder dem Hippie-Stil parodiert. * Mini, Midi, Maxi: (1971, 2 Seiten) Satire auf Modetorheiten – ursprünglich erschienen in der Zeitschrift Elle. * Latinomanie: (1973, 1 Seite) Satire auf die unüberlegte Verwendung von Fremdwörtern. * Im Jahre 50 v. Chr.: (1977, 3,5 Seiten) Präsentation der gallischen Welt bzw. Kurzeinführung in die Serie – ursprünglich im veröffentlicht, um die Amerikaner mit Asterix vertraut zu machen. * Olympiade in Lutetia: (1986, 4 Seiten) Asterix und Obelix helfen Lutetia, Olympiastadt zu werden – ursprünglich erschienen in der Zeitschrift Jours de France. * 35 Jahre vor Julius Cäsar: (1994, 4 Seiten) Hier wird die Geburt von Asterix und Obelix erzählt. * Kokolorix – der gallische Hahn: (2003, 5 Seiten) Mit Hilfe von Idefix siegt der gallische Hahn über den Adler, das Symbol Roms. * ABC-Schütze Obelix: (2004, Titelblatt und drei weitere Seiten in der Zeitschrift Lire) Erschien deutschsprachig erst 2006 in der dritten Auflage von Asterix plaudert aus der Schule. Obelix erhält von Falbala einen Brief und versucht mit Hilfe eines Lehrbuchs von Miraculix, diesen zu lesen. Sonstige[] Folgende Asterix-Kurzgeschichten erschienen in diesem Sonderband nicht: * (Namenlose Geschichte): (1977, 6 ) Studienreise von Asterix und Obelix zur gotischen Hinkelsteinproduktion, welche rechteckig, statt wie bei Obelix oval, sind. Entstanden für die Zeitschrift , Ausgabe 2/77, wurde die Geschichte im achten Band der Gesamtausgabe nachgedruckt. Der Abdruck in der Gesamtausgabe ist verkleinert, schwarz-weiß und umfasst auch den im Stern die Geschichte begleitenden Artikel. * 12 Prüfungen für Asterix: (1977, 27 Seiten) ist eine Comic-Fassung des Films Asterix erobert Rom (1975). Der Comic wurde von Uderzos Bruder gezeichnet und ist nicht mehr für weitere Nachdrucke freigegeben. Die einzige deutsche Veröffentlichung erfolgte in der Zeitschrift , Ausgabe 24–29. * Die Antiquitätenhändler: (1985, 4 Seiten) Die Geschichte wurde von Uderzo nicht mehr für weitere Nachdrucke freigegeben, da auch hier die Zeichnungen von stammen. Einzige deutsche Veröffentlichung im Sonderband Gallische Geschichten. Außerdem gab es in Pilote vor dem Erstabdruck der Geschichten Vorankündigungen, von denen die folgenden selbst den Charakter einer Kurzgeschichte haben: * Pressekonferenz/Ankündigung für Der Kampf der Häuptlinge: (1964, 1 Seite) Erschien auf Deutsch in der Gesamtausgabe sowie dem Album Asterix plaudert aus der Schule, in letzterem Fall ohne Titelangabe. * Talk-Show/Ankündigung für Asterix bei den Briten: (1965, 1 Seite) Veröffentlicht in der Gesamtausgabe. * Ankündigung für Asterix und der Arvernerschild: (1967, 1 Seite) Veröffentlicht in der deutschen Gesamtausgabe unübersetzt in französischer Sprache. * Ankündigung für Asterix bei den Schweizern: (1970, 1 Seite) Veröffentlicht in der Gesamtausgabe. Es sind noch weitere Kurzgeschichten über Asterix bekannt, die aber – wohl autorisiert – von anderen Zeichnern und Textern stammen. Sie wurden nur für eine einmalige Veröffentlichung geschaffen. Darüber hinaus erschien Asterix in einigen in der Zeitschrift Pilote, die selten oder nie mehr veröffentlicht wurden. Auch wurden Figuren aus der Comicserie für einzelne Gag-Illustrationen in der Zeitschrift Pilote verwendet, z. B. trug Obelix eine Zeit lang das Schild mit Heftnummer und dem Datum auf dem Titelblatt und sorgte dabei oft in seiner Unbeholfenheit für witzige Szenen. Kurzgeschichten in Kleinbuchserie[] 1973 sind im Verlag insgesamt zwölf Asterix-Bücher als Kleinbuchserie mit jeweils 16 Seiten erschienen, in denen einzelne Comic-Szenen mit erzählendem Text kombiniert wurden. Die Geschichten basieren überwiegend auf den Hauptbänden, aus denen auch die meisten Comic-Szenen entnommen wurden. Diese Kleinbuchserie ist heutzutage vor allem bei Sammlern sehr begehrt. # Asterix der Gallier (angelehnte, stark verkürzte Fassung des Originalalbums) # Asterix bei den Olympischen Spielen (angelehnte, stark verkürzte Fassung des Originalalbums) # Asterix und Obelix (Anfangsszenen aus „Asterix als Legionär“) # Asterix und die Römer (angelehnte, stark verkürzte Fassung von „Asterix bei den Goten“) # Asterix streitet mit Obelix # Asterix und Miraculix # Asterix, Obelix und der Fisch # Asterix und Majestix # Asterix und der Kupferkessel (angelehnte, stark verkürzte Fassung des Originalalbums) # Asterix braucht Geld (angelehnte, stark verkürzte Fassung von „Asterix und der Kupferkessel“) # Asterix weiß immer Rat # Asterix in Spanien (angelehnte, stark verkürzte Fassung des Originalalbums) Kleinbuchserie Asterix erobert Rom[] 1976 brachte ebenfalls der Pestalozzi-Verlag die mehrteilige Buchreihe nach dem gleichnamigen Zeichentrickfilm heraus. Die Bücher haben jeweils 20 Seiten im Format 19 mal 17 Zentimeter und enthalten unter der Bezeichnung „Heldentaten“ die verschiedenen Aufgaben aus dem Zeichentrickfilm. Außerdem enthält jedes Buch ein Ausmalbild zum Titelthema. Koch- und Backbücher[] * 1993 erschien bei der die gebunde Ausgabe Kochspaß mit Asterix mit dem Untertitel Essen wie Gott in Gallien (). Die 61 seitige Hardcoverausgabe beschreibt die Zubereitung von neun einfachen Gerichten aus der Welt der Comicfiguren. Die Rezepte stammen von Marie-Christine Crabos. * 1994 erschien bei der Egmont Comic Collection die gebundene Ausgabe Backspaß mit Asterix mit dem Untertitel Naschen wie Gott in Gallien mit 27 Kuchen- und Gebäckrezepten von Marie-Christine Crabos (). Auf 61 Seiten beschreiben illustrierte Anleitungen den Zubereitungsvorgang und zeigen das fertige Produkt. Die bekannten Charaktere aus den Asterixcomics geben dazu Erläuterungen und Kommentare. Lexika[] In deutscher Sprache sind drei autorisierte Lexika zu Asterix erschienen: * Im Jahr 1986 im Horizont-Verlag Das große Asterix-Lexikon * Im 1990 ein zweibändiges Werk, das das erste Lexikon um zwei Geschichten ergänzt * Zum Anlass 40 Jahre Asterix 1999 bei Das große Asterix-Lexikon Übersetzungen[] Siehe auch: Die Bücher wurden in 107 Sprachen übersetzt, darunter auch und , , , , , und verschiedene wie , hinzu kommen zahlreiche . Nach dem Erfolg der Dialekt-Reihe in Deutschland brachte man in vielen anderen Ländern ebenfalls Dialektfassungen heraus. In Frankreich selbst geschah dies sehr zögerlich, da man ein Erstarken regionaler Identitäten fürchtet. Diesbezüglich ist Asterix auch heute noch in Frankreich ein Politikum. Bis Oktober 2013 wurden weltweit über insgesamt 350 Millionen Asterixbände gedruckt, wobei der mit Abstand größte Erfolg in Frankreich mit 130 Millionen Bänden und in Deutschland mit 120 Millionen Bänden erreicht wird. Deutsche Fassung von Rolf Kauka[] erhielt als Erster die Rechte, die in Frankreich und Belgien bereits bekannten Abenteuer von Asterix im deutschsprachigen Raum zu veröffentlichen. Asterix und Obelix wurden bei Kauka zu Siggi und Babarras, der Druide wurde zu Konradin (nach ), der Häuptling Abraracourcix zu Mark Hein. Das gallische Dorf trug den Namen „Bonhalla“ (/) und lag am rechten Ufer des Rheins. Der von Obelix blieb ein solcher (Menhir-Stein, Steinchen), die Bezeichnung Hinkelstein gibt es erst seit den -Bearbeitungen ab 1967. Die Geschichten spielten wie im Original zur Zeit von Julius Cäsar, in den Übersetzungen waren dennoch viele politische Anspielungen auf die Bundesrepublik der sechziger Jahre enthalten, ebenso auf die . Die mit amerikanischem Einschlag sprechenden römischen Besatzer entsprachen dabei den alliierten Besatzern der unmittelbaren Nachkriegszeit. Das römische Reich wurde, in Anspielung auf die , zu „Natolien“. Rolf Kauka war persönlich für diese Bearbeitungen verantwortlich. Er brachte das antisemitische Vorurteil eines wuchernden Juden (in Die goldene Sichel) ebenso unter wie demokratiefeindliche Anspielungen. Der Barde Troubadix wurde beispielsweise in „Parlamet“ umbenannt, ein aus Parlament und dem alkoholischen Getränk . Den Menhir bzw. Hinkelstein deutete er zum „Schuldkomplex“ um und damit zur rechten Metapher der Aufarbeitung des . Bereits nach Abdruck der ersten Geschichte, in diesem Fall Die goldene Sichel, erreichte Kauka eine Abmahnung von Goscinny und Uderzo, übermittelt von . Er brachte unbeirrt davon Asterix als Gladiator (unter dem einem damals populären Roman entlehnten Titel ) und Asterix und die Goten (als Siggi und die Ostgoten) auf gleiche Weise heraus. Dargaud kündigte daraufhin den Lizenzvertrag wegen Vertragsbruchs, Kauka klagte dagegen, verlor aber in zwei Instanzen. Trotz des Urteils und des Lizenzentzuges mit sofortiger Wirkung veröffentlichte Rolf Kauka im Anschluss noch das im Original erste Asterix-Album als Siggi, der Unverwüstliche, von dem ihm noch vorab die Druckvorlagen geliefert worden waren. Ab 1967 brachte Kauka eine eigene, an Asterix stark angelehnte Comicreihe unter dem Titel heraus, die er ein Jahr später wiederum in Siggi und Babarras umbenannte. Ihr war aber kein Erfolg beschieden, sie wurde 1969 nach wenigen Folgen eingestellt. Der Autor Thomas Bleicher spricht im Hinblick auf Kaukas Eindeutschung von „einem eher dunklen Kapitel deutscher Comic-Historie“. Der 2011 verstorbene Reporter Thomas Mietz meinte, dass Kaukas Asterix-Bearbeitung als Hauptgrund für dessen allgemein schlechten Leumund in Feuilleton und Kulturkritik zu sehen ist, und zog Parallelen zum Image . Uderzo bezeichnete die Erfahrung noch nach Jahrzehnten als „furchtbare Geschichte“. Er fühlte sich lange von Kauka verfolgt, der „nach Frankreich kam und behauptet hat, dass wir ihn ruinieren.“ Deutsche Übersetzung des Ehapa-Verlages[] Der nächste deutsche Lizenzinhaber war und ist bis heute der Stuttgarter , der Asterix von 1967 bis 1977 in den vorabveröffentlichte und seit 1968 in Albenform publiziert, wobei anfangs kein Wert auf eine chronologische Reihenfolge gelegt wurde. Für die deutsche Übersetzung der Bände war bis Band 29 verantwortlich, danach , und . Wie die Zeitung feststellte, hatte Penndorf „zum deutschen Erfolg von Asterix und zur Bereicherung der deutschen Sprache … mindestens genauso viel beigetragen wie die legendäre bei . Nur ist Penndorfs Leistung bisher noch nicht annähernd so breit gewürdigt worden.“ Die Übersetzungen in die jeweiligen Dialekte werden von lokalen Experten vorgenommen. Die lateinische Übersetzung erfolgt durch („Rubricastellanus“; lat. rot, Burgherr). Die deutsche Übersetzung in den jüngsten Bänden, speziell in Band 31 Asterix und Latraviata, wird wegen der zu großen Abweichung vom weitgehend zeitlosen Charakter des Originals durch Bezugnahme auf kurzlebige deutsche Erscheinungen kritisiert. Den obligatorischen lateinischen Sprichwörtern und Zitaten der Serie wurde für die Übersetzung ins Lateinische die Wendung delirant isti Romani: „Die spinnen, die Römer“ hinzugefügt. In der italienischen Ausgabe bot sich für Obelix’ Spruch, der im Original « Ils sont fous, ces Romains » lautet, ein Wortspiel an: „Sono Pazzi Questi Romani“, kurz Liste sprechender Namen der Nebenfiguren[] Typisch für die Asterix-Comics sind für viele Nebenfiguren, die von Sprache zu Sprache wechseln. Hierzu einige Beispiele: Bearbeitungen und Plagiate[] Der veröffentlichte von 1972 bis 1975 die deutsche Comic-Serie , deren Autoren sich sehr offensichtlich bei Asterix bedient hatten. Während ansonsten entsprechende Vorhaben regelmäßig keine Genehmigung der französischen Rechteinhaber erhielten, erschien 1984 mit deren offizieller Genehmigung ein 16-seitiger Sonderband zur 2000-Jahr-Feier der Stadt mit dem Titel Asterix in Novaesium. Die Herausgabe dieses Sonderbandes erfolgte durch das Amt für Presse- und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit der Stadt Neuss. Er gibt unter Verwendung von Bildern aus 17 verschiedenen bestehenden Bänden und Hinzufügung neuer Sprechblasentexte (u. a. sprechen römische Legionäre nun Neusser Mundart) die Gründungsgeschichte der Stadt Neuss im Jahre 16 v. Chr. wieder. Es existiert eine größere Anzahl von Asterix-Plagiaten, die größtenteils aus den Protestbewegungen der 1980er Jahre stammen. In diesen illegal gehandelten Heften wurden Bilder aus verschiedenen Originalausgaben zu neuen Geschichten zusammenmontiert und, soweit erforderlich, mit einem neuen Text versehen. So will beispielsweise in Asterix und das '' (von dem es mindestens acht in Details verschiedene Versionen gibt) Julius Cäsar einen an Stelle des gallischen Dorfs bauen. Andere Plagiate sind beispielsweise: ''Asterix im Hüttendorf (Thema „“), Asterix in Bombenstimmung (Thema: ), Asterix’s Grass-Zauber (in dem die Römer glauben, durch den Konsum von unbesiegbar zu werden, und damit eine Antwort auf den Zaubertrank der Gallier zu haben, was sich als Trugschluss erweist), Tumult in Grazium (Lokalpolitik aus ) und Asterix gegen Rechts. Derartig motivierte Plagiate gibt es auch zu anderen Comic-Serien (Häuserkampf in '', ''Der Sympathisantenschlumpf usw.). Ein weiteres Plagiat aus dem Jahre 1983, das im Impressum sogar dem Ehapa-Verlag zugeschrieben wird, trägt den Titel Gallas – Skandal auf der Chewing-Ranch. Es erzählt die „Geschichte eines reichen gallischen Familienclans“ und parodiert mit Hilfe der Dorfbewohner die Fernsehserie . Zum Jubiläum von Asterix im Jahr 1989 erschien im Saga-Verlag München ein Album mit Persiflagen namhafter deutscher Karikaturisten und Comic-Zeichner: Die hysterischen Abenteuer von Isterix basierte auf dem ein Jahr zuvor in Frankreich veröffentlichten Album Les invraisemblables aventures d’Istérix (mit Beiträgen französischer Zeichner). Obwohl sich diese Veröffentlichung als Hommage verstand, bekamen es die beteiligten Künstler mit Uderzos Anwälten zu tun. Ebenfalls 1989 erschien bei Saga eine albenlange Persiflage mit dem Titel Falsches Spiel mit Alcolix, gestaltet vom Berliner Zeichner und Cartoonisten , die vom selben Verlag auch in Frankreich unter dem Titel Alcolix: La vraie parodie vertrieben wurde. Neben den Galliern und Charakteren aus etlichen anderen Comicserien haben in einer abgesonderten „Film“-Sequenz auch einen längeren Auftritt. Der aus Alcolix resultierende Rechtsstreit, der zugunsten Uderzos entschieden wurde, führte 1993/94 zu einem über den deutsch-französischen Sprachraum hinauswirkenden Grundsatzurteil (vulgo Alcolix-Entscheidung) des zu den Grenzen des zwischen Parodie, Persiflage und Plagiat. Mit Comic Feminax & Walkürax erschien 1992 im Verlag der Zeitschrift eine feministische Adaption des Themas. Dies ist der einzige bekannte Fall, in dem eine ohne vorherige Genehmigung geschaffene Adaption geduldet wurde. Anlässlich der ersten Realverfilmung Asterix und Obelix gegen Cäsar von 1999 erschien in der 9. Ausgabe des 1998 vom wiederbelebten deutschen die Filmparodie Arschterix und Popelix. Vor der deutschen kursierte im Internet die 44-seitige -Datei Asterix und der Kampf ums Kanzleramt, die ebenfalls mit (nunmehr computergestützter) Bildmontage und geänderten Texten arbeitet. Mit Majestix als Schrödix (), Maestria als Angela Merktnix (), Greulix (aus Der große Graben) als Guidefix (), Miraculix als Münteferix (), Stellartoix (aus Asterix bei den Belgiern) als Läuftfortwienix () und dem ebenfalls in dem Großen Graben vorkommenden Grobianix als Bavarix () persifliert die Geschichte wichtige Akteure des Wahlkampfes und entwirft eine recht groteske Geschichte mit zahlreichen Anspielungen auf die seinerzeit aktuelle Bundes- und Weltpolitik. In Nebenrollen: Julius Cäsar als amerikanischer Präsident Dabblejus (), der heruntergekommene Legionär Keinentschlus aus Das Geschenk Cäsars als rechter Nationalix sowie die Gurus Schandadh und Daisayah aus Asterix im Morgenland als islamistische Terroristen. Hommagen[] Nicht in den Bereich der Asterix-Plagiate fallen drei autorisierte Sammlungen von Hommagen/Persiflagen in Albenform: Zum 35-jährigen Jubiläum des Galliers erschien 1994 der Sonderband Journal exceptionnel d’Astérix (dt.: Asterix – Was für ein Fest!, Ehapa 1995), der zu etwa einem Drittel aus Asterix-Hommagen diverser Zeichner in Form von Cartoons oder kürzeren Comic-Episoden bestand. 1996 folgte mit Uderzo croqué par ses amis (dt.: Uderzo von seinen Freunden gezeichnet, Ehapa 1997) ein vollständiges Hommagen-Album, wobei diesmal der Mitschöpfer von Asterix mit seinen Figuren karikiert wurde. Ein weiteres Album dieser Machart ist Astérix et ses amis, das in Frankreich im April 2007 pünktlich zu Uderzos 80. Geburtstag erschien und in Deutschland mit Verspätung im Oktober 2007 als Asterix und seine Freunde – Hommage an Albert Uderzo bei Ehapa herauskam. zeigte am 29. Oktober 2009 zum 50-jährigen Jubiläum ein speziell gestaltetes Google-Logo. Nach Asterix wurde der benannt. Weitere kleinere Asterix-Hommagen sind als kurze visuelle Zitate in die Comic-Serien anderer Zeichner eingeflossen: * Eine Asterix-Maske im Karnevalstrubel (: Tim und die Picaros) * Asterix und Obelix auf Plakaten an der Redaktionswand () * Asterix auf Plakat beim Zeitschriftenhändler (: Schnuller und Zyklostrahlen) * Ein Doktor mit dem Gesicht von Miraculix () * Festbankett (: Die Daltons in der Schlinge) * Artus und Merlin spielen auf den Zwist von Troubadix/Automatix an (: Die Reise ins 6. Jahrhundert von ) * Im finden sich über Jahre mehr als ein Dutzend Anspielungen auf die Asterix-Comix Im -Spiel befindet sich ein Gegner, welcher „Xilebo“ heißt, umgekehrt also für „Obelix“. Dieser trägt auch das Erkennungsmerkmal der blau-weiß gestreiften Hose und ist ebenfalls dick. Hörspiele[] Von 1975 bis 1979 wurden die ersten 14 Bände (bis Obelix GmbH & Co. KG) als Hörspielreihe auf für das Label // produziert. Die Sprecher waren professionelle Schauspieler und Opernsänger. Asterix wurde dabei von und Obelix von gesprochen. Von 1986 bis 1992 wurden die ersten 29 Bände (bis Asterix und Maestria) unter der Regie von als Hörspielreihe auf Audiocassette für das Label produziert. Die Sprecher waren durchgängig, neben vielen wechselnden Nebenfiguren, (Asterix), (Obelix), (Majestix), (Miraculix), Erzähler war . Seit 2004 veröffentlicht eine neuproduzierte CD-Hörspielreihe basierend auf den Asterixbänden, die nicht mit der alten EUROPA-Reihe identisch ist; Sprecher sind Peter Heinrich (Asterix), , der Sohn von Alexander Welbat, der 1975 bis 1979 den Obelix sprach (Obelix), Erzähler ist . Onlinespiel Asterix & Friends[] 2013 kündigte die ein zu Asterix und Obelix an, entwickelt vom österreichischen Unternehmen Sproing. Im Juli 2013 ging das Spiel Asterix & Friends in der . Im März 2016 ging man eine Partnerschaft mit ein, die von da an das Spiel managen, und veröffentlichte das Spiel auch als App. Wissenschaftliche Literatur[] Es existiert eine Reihe von wissenschaftlichen Untersuchungen zu Asterix, insbesondere zum historischen Kontext, sprachwissenschaftliche Studien zur Rolle des Comics für die Entwicklung des Genres und zur Problematik der Übersetzung humoristischer, mit Sprachspielen arbeitender und kulturspezifischer Texte oder für die Umsetzung von Comics in das Medium Film. Asterix ist aber auch Gegenstand nicht ganz ernst gemeinter Untersuchungen, die oft eine andere Botschaft transportieren sollen. So untersuchten Marcel Kamp () und Mitarbeiter in (Bd. 153, S. 1351) die Fälle von durch Brachialgewalt in den Asterixalben. Insgesamt wurden in sämtlichen 34 Asterix-Bänden in einem Zeitraum von über 50 Jahren 704 Fälle gezählt, wobei allerdings bei keinem Römer bleibende Schäden zurückblieben. Fazit der Untersuchung war, dass eine Vielzahl solcher Verletzungen hätte vermieden werden können, wenn die römischen Legionäre, wie auch moderne Menschen, konsequenter von der Möglichkeit Gebrauch gemacht hätten, den unter dem Kinn mit einem Band zu befestigen. Denn in 90 % der Fälle verloren die Römer den Helm vor der Verletzung. Auch die Analyse der Asterix-Bände auf Fallbeispiele der chemischen Produktion ist nur halbernst gemeint. Leuchs u. a. (-Forschungsinstitut und LTT der ) analysierten die Bände hinsichtlich der Analogien zur modernen chemischen Industrie in der . Die in dieser Hinsicht behandelten Themen sind hochaktuell, so werden unter anderem Rohstoffbasis, , Berater und Wissensverlust thematisiert. Filmografie[] Zeichentrick- und Computeranimierte Filme[] * 1967: * 1968: * 1976: * 1985: * 1986: * 1989: * 1994: * 2006: * 2014: (erster computeranimierter Film der Reihe) * 2019: (zweiter computeranimierter Film der Reihe) Realfilme[] * 1999: mit , , , , * 2002: mit Christian Clavier, Gérard Depardieu, , * 2008: mit , Gérard Depardieu, * 2012: mit , Gérard Depardieu, , Juristisches[] „Asterix“ und „Obelix“ sind eingetragene des Pariser Verlags Les Éditions Albert René, der die Rechte aus der Marke bereits mehrfach geltend gemacht hat. So wurde beispielsweise der Inhaber des Markennamens „MobiliX“ (für „Mobiles “) wegen angeblicher Verwechslungsgefahr mit „Obelix“ verklagt. Nachdem der Verlag beim Oberlandesgericht München diesen Rechtsstreit gewonnen hatte, legte der Markeninhaber von „MobiliX“ erfolglos beim ein. Eine ähnliche Klage gegen den Handynamen „Mobilix“ von hingegen scheiterte vor dem europäischen Gerichtshof. Auch ein Berliner Tonstudio namens Masterix musste nach rechtlichem Einspruch seinen Namen aufgeben. Mitte der 1980er Jahre verfolgte der Asterix-Plagiate, in denen unlizenziert Zeichnungen aus Asterix-Bänden mit neuen Texten in den Sprechblasen versehen wurden, um damit z. B. auf satirische Weise (Asterix und das Atomkraftwerk), gegen die (Asterix in Bombenstimmung) oder gegen die des (Asterix im Hüttendorf) zu protestieren. So wurden Tauschanzeigen von Comicsammlern durchsucht und Anfragen nach diesen Comics an alternative Buchhandlungen geschrieben. Anbieter dieser Hefte erhielten Abmahnungen. Auch stellte Gravenreuth im Namen seines Mandanten gegen den Veranstalter des Kölner Comic-Tauschtages Strafantrag, weil ein Teilnehmer dieser Veranstaltung entsprechende Hefte anbot. Außerdem sorgte Gravenreuth dafür, dass diese Hefte seit 1985 im nicht mehr mit Sammlerwert aufgeführt werden. Philatelie[] Mit 1. September 2015 gab die eine Asterix mit drei nassklebenden – zweimal 62 Eurocent (Porto für im Inland mit den Motiven Asterix und Obelix) und einmal 21 Eurocent (Motiv Idefix) – im Gesamtwert von 1,45 € (Porto für im Inland) heraus. Der Entwurf stammt von Les Éditions Albert René/''Goscinny-Uderzo'', die Gestaltung der Blockausgabe erfolgte durch Thomas Steinacker. Daneben erschien ein Asterix mit zehn selbstklebenden Sondermarken zu je 62 Eurocent (mit den gleichen Motiven zu Asterix und Obelix). Umgangssprache[] In der zeitgenössischen Umgangssprache bezeichnen „Gallier“ oder ein „Gallisches Dorf“ oftmals Personen, Institutionen oder Orte, die sich einer von außen vorgegebenen, aufgezwungenen oder im sonstigen Umfeld üblichen Sache oder Entwicklung widersetzen oder zumindest entziehen. Siehe auch[] * * Dokumentarfilm[] * Zaubertrank Asterix. (OT: La Potion Astérix.) Dokumentarfilm, Frankreich, 2013, 54:30 Min., Buch und Regie: Pascal Forneri, Produktion: Cinétévé, France, , Erstsendung: 19. Januar 2014 bei arte, von arte. Literatur[] * Stefan Brenne: . In: Tomas Lochman (Hrsg.): . Basel 1999, , S. 106–119. * (Hrsg.): . Beck, München 2001, . * : . In: Manfred Fuhrmann (Hrsg.): Klett, Stuttgart 1976, , S. 105–127. * Hans Grassegger: . Stauffenburg-Verlag, Tübingen 1985, . * Christine Gundermann: In: Zeithistorische Forschungen, Heft 1, 2009 * Keijo Karjalainen: . SAXA Verlag, Köln 2007, . * (Hrsg.): . Ehapa, Stuttgart 1999, . * René van Royen, Sunnyva van der Vegt: . C. H. Beck, München 1998, . * René van Royen, Sunnyva van der Vegt: . C. H. Beck, München 2001, . * René van Royen, Sunnyva van der Vegt: . C. H. Beck, München 2007, . * : . Redline Wirtschaft, Frankfurt 2004, (enthält ein ausführliches Kapitel über Asterix und den dazugehörenden Kult). * Wolfgang Schweickard: . In: Günter Holtus, Edgar Radtke (Hrsg.): . Narr, Tübingen 1984, , S. 81–96. * André Stoll: . dumont kunst-taschenbücher, Köln 1974, (Analyse aller Sprach- und Bildsymbole der ersten Bände). * Jaap Toorenaar: . Arboris, Zelhem (NL) 2012, (auf knapp 145 Seiten Erläuterungen zu den Bänden 1 bis 34, im Kern ein „Stellenkommentar“ nach Seitenzahl und Bildnummer). Weblinks[] – Sammlung von Bildern, Videos und Audiodateien – Bedeutungserklärungen, Wortherkunft, Synonyme, Übersetzungen – Lern- und Lehrmaterialien * im Katalog der * * (private Seite) * (englisch) * Einzelnachweise[] # Im französischen Original sind die Namen der römischen Feldlager Anspielungen, die in der ersten deutschen Übersetzung zum Teil nicht berücksichtigt, aber anschließend beibehalten wurden (René van Royen, Sunnyva van der Vegt: Asterix – Die ganze Wahrheit. C. H. Beck, München 1998, , S. 87): * : Fischglas * Babaorum: (Dessert) * Kleinbonum: frz. Petibonum → petit bonhomme, übersetzt „kleines “ * Laudanum: # Dwight R. Decker: The Comics Journal. 1977, No. 38. # Asterix Das Kultbuch. 2000, S. 9. # Jaap Toorenaar: Asterix, die fröhliche Wissenschaft. Arboris Verlag, 2012, S. 7. # Paulette Carroll: The Comic Reader. 1979, No. 168, S. 15. # Françoise Daum, Dominique Dussol: Evariste Vital Luminais Musée des beaux-arts. 2002, S. 32 # In: comedix.de. Abgerufen am 15. November 2011. # . # Uderzo: . 1. Auflage. Ehapa Verlag GmbH, Stuttgart 1986, , S. 246. # Uderzo: . 1. Auflage. Ehapa Verlag GmbH, Stuttgart 1986, , S. 210–211. # „Astérix chez les Pictes“, un irréductible suspense. In: .'' 23. Oktober 2013 (, Zugriff am 25. Oktober 2013). # Margaret Alvan: ''Astérix: Johnny Hallyday et Vincent Cassel entrent dans la légende. In: .'' 24. Oktober 2013 (, Zugriff am 25. Oktober 2013). # Margaret Alvan: ''Astérix: Johnny Hallyday et Vincent Cassel entrent dans la légende. In: Le Figaro. 24. Oktober 2013 (, Zugriff am 25. Oktober 2013). # , orf.at, 8. Oktober 2017, abgerufen 8. Oktober 2017. # Horst Berner: . In: . Nr. 4/2013. Edition Alfons, 2013, , S. 6. # ↑ Hochspringen nach: ab''Der spinnt, der Uderzo!'' # ↑ Hochspringen nach: abISSN2194-2706 # Stefan Pannor: In: .'' 26. Juli 2011, abgerufen am 27. Juli 2011. # AFP: In: ''lefigaro.fr. 10. Oktober 2012, abgerufen am 16. Oktober 2012 (französisch, „Asterix wechselt erneut den Zeichner“). # Lars von Törne: In: .'' 11. Oktober 2012, abgerufen am 16. Oktober 2012. # In: ''Spiegel online. 26. März 2013, abgerufen am 12. Mai 2012. # # @1@2Vorlage:Toter Link/www.comedix.eu(, Suche in Webarchiven: ) # Albert Uderzo, René Goscinny: . 5. Auflage. Band 8. Egmont Ehapa Verlag, Berlin 2010, , S. 67. # ↑ Hochspringen nach: abISSN1438-2792 # Albert Uderzo, René Goscinny: . 7. Auflage. Band 3. Egmont Ehapa Verlag, Berlin 2010, , S. 7. # Albert Uderzo, René Goscinny: (= . Band 32). 1. Auflage. Egmont Ehapa Verlag, Berlin/ Köln 2013, , S. 7 (neukolorierte Ausgabe 2013; gebundene wie Kiosk-Ausgabe; ISBN nur für gebundene Ausgabe). # Albert Uderzo, René Goscinny: . 7. Auflage. Band 3. Egmont Ehapa Verlag, Berlin 2010, , S. 65. # Albert Uderzo, René Goscinny: . 6. Auflage. Band 4. Egmont Ehapa Verlag, Berlin 2010, , S. 67. # Albert Uderzo, René Goscinny: . 6. Auflage. Band 6. Egmont Ehapa Verlag, Berlin 2011, , S. 7. # Alain Beuve-Méry: In: Le Monde. 24. Oktober 2013. # ↑ Hochspringen nach: abc # : Antisemitismus in Kauka-Comics. Archiviert vom am 2. Dezember 2013; abgerufen am 25. November 2013 (unter Berufung auf: : Fortsetzung folgt – Comic-Kultur in Deutschland. Ullstein, Frankfurt am Main 1986, S. 238). # Roland Mietz: . In: . Dossier Rolf Kauka und sein Verlag, Nr. 56. Edition Alfons, Barmstedt Mai 2012, S. 39. # Thomas Bleicher: . In: . Band 97/98. Krägermann Verlag, Berlin 1996, DNB . # Horst Berner: . S wie Siggi und Babarras. In: . Nr. 124. Mosaik Steinchen für Steinchen Verlag, Oktober 2009, , S. 8. # Matthias Heine: (Interview mit der Übersetzerin Gudrun Penndorf), Die Welt, 29. Oktober 2009; abgerufen am 27. Januar 2015. # # Ralph Geisenhanslüke: In: .'' 12. Mai 1989. # Rudolf Gerhardt: ''Asterix bei den Juristen – Von der Parodie zum Plagiat ist es nur ein kleiner Schritt. In: .'' 31. August 1991. # : ''Theorie und Geschichte der Parodie – '' # ''Gewerblicher Rechtsschutz und Urheberrecht. BGH, 11. März 1993, GRUR 1994 (auf Englisch veröffentlicht in International Review of Intellectual Property and Competition Law. Nr. 25, 1994) # Stephan Zlanabitnig: GRIN Verlag, 2007, , S. 15. # Ladas & Parry International Intellectual Property Lawyers: ( vom 14. Mai 2013 im ) Newsletter & Bulletin, November 1994. # Leslie Kim Treiger-Bar-Am, Michael Spence: ( vom 10. Oktober 2009 im ) (PDF; 72 kB) In: K. Ziegler: Human Rights and Private Law: Privacy as Autonomy. Hart, Oxford 2007, S. 12. # Paul Edward Geller: (PDF; 172 kB) In: Journal of the Copyright Society of the U.S.A. vol. 55, 2008, S. 33. # # Derzeit unter (PDF) abgerufen 10. November 2015 # # in der # auf www.comedix.de # auf www.hoerspielland.de # auf www.comedix.de # Archiviert vom am 5. Dezember 2013; abgerufen am 23. Mai 2018. Info: Der Archivlink wurde automatisch eingesetzt und noch nicht geprüft. Bitte prüfe den Link gemäß und entferne dann diesen Hinweis.@1@2Vorlage:Webachiv/IABot/www.corsual.com # # Hans Grassegger: Sprachspiel und Übersetzung. Eine Studie anhand der Comic-Serie Asterix. Stauffenburg-Verlag, Tübingen 1985. # Marcel A. Kamp, Philipp Slotty, Sevgi Sarikaya-Seiwert, Hans-Jakob Steiger, Daniel Hänggi: . In: . Band 153, Nr. 6, April 2011, , S. 1351–1355, :. # derstandard.at, 17. Juni 2011, abgerufen am 24. Juli 2011. # Susanne Leuchs, Lasse Greiner, Dominique Dechambre, André Bardow: . In: . Band 82, Nr. 4, , :. # TITUS ARNU: In: . 2010, ( am 30. März 2018). # : , 23. Oktober 2009. Normdaten (Werk): : () | : | : Abgerufen von „https://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Asterix&oldid=184664995“ : * Versteckte Kategorien: * Wikipedia:Weblink offline * Wikipedia:Defekte Weblinks/Ungeprüfte Archivlinks 2018-08 Navigationsmenü Meine Werkzeuge * Nicht angemeldet * * * * Namensräume * * Varianten * Ansichten * * * * Mehr * Navigation * * * Mitmachen * * * * * * * Werkzeuge * * * * * * * Drucken/exportieren * * * In anderen Projekten * * In anderen Sprachen * * Ænglisc * العربية * Asturianu * * Беларуская * Беларуская (тарашкевіца)‎ * Български * বাংলা * Brezhoneg * Català * Čeština * Cymraeg * Dansk * Ελληνικά * * Esperanto * * Eesti * Euskara * فارسی * Suomi * Føroyskt * * Frysk * Gaeilge * Gàidhlig * Galego * עברית * Hrvatski * Magyar * Bahasa Indonesia * Ido * Íslenska * * 日本語 * Basa Jawa * ქართული * 한국어 * Latina * Lëtzebuergesch * Limburgs * Lietuvių * Latviešu * Македонски * മലയാളം * मराठी * Mirandés * * * Norsk nynorsk * Norsk * Nouormand * Occitan * Polski * Ποντιακά * Português * Română * * Scots * Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски * සිංහල * Simple English * Slovenčina * Slovenščina * Shqip * Српски / srpski * Svenska * Tagalog * Türkçe * Українська * Vèneto * Tiếng Việt * West-Vlams * Winaray * 中文 * Diese Seite wurde zuletzt am 12. Januar 2019 um 19:36 Uhr bearbeitet. * Der Text ist unter der Lizenz verfügbar; Informationen zu den Urhebern und zum Lizenzstatus eingebundener Mediendateien (etwa Bilder oder Videos) können im Regelfall durch Anklicken dieser abgerufen werden. Möglicherweise unterliegen die Inhalte jeweils zusätzlichen Bedingungen. Durch die Nutzung dieser Website erklären Sie sich mit den und der einverstanden. Wikipedia® ist eine eingetragene Marke der Wikimedia Foundation Inc. * * * * * * * Vorschau aktivieren *